Do you Remmber?
by TreeHillforlife
Summary: Vous connaissez sans doute la série One Tree Hill, voici ma version de la saison 8...Tree Hill est une ville comme les autres, où vit une bande d'amis qui sont toujours là les uns pour les autres, entre amour, trahison, peur, amitié...


**Brucas – Do you remember..?**

Tree Hill est une ville comme les autres, où vit une bande d'amis qui sont toujours là les uns pour les autres. Nathan Scott est un joueur pro' de NBA et l'un des meilleur, il vit avec sa femme Haley James Scott qui est une star de la musique et qui est co-directrice d'un label de production de jeune artistes. Ils ont un fils, le petit Jamie enfin plutôt James Lucas Scott qui fait la fierté de ses parents, mais Haley vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte. Récemment elle vient de perdre sa maman qui est décédée d'un cancer, sa petite soeur Quinn vient de se ré-installer en ville pour être plus proche de sa famille, en revenant en ville elle a fait la connaissance de Clay Evans qui est l'agent sportif de Nathan et en est tombée amoureuse, ce qui fut réciproque. Clay & Quinn sortent donc ensemble depuis six mois et tout se passe parfaitement bien entre eux. Brooke Davis est une des meilleure amie d'Haley et aussi la marraine du petit Jamie, elle est une créatrice de mode et vit à Tree Hill depuis toujours, elle vient de se fiancer avec Julian Baker, un jeune producteur de film. Elle a aussi une meilleure amie, Peyton Sawyer Scott qui est partit de Tree Hill pour Los Angeles avec sa fille Sawyer et son mari Lucas Scott qui n'est autre que le frère de Nathan, le meilleur ami d'Haley et l'ex petit ami de Brooke. Peyton ne travaille pas, elle s'occupe de Sawyer et Lucas continue la promo de son deuxième livre et aimerait commencer l'écriture d'un troisième livre Après avoir passé un an à LA, Peyton et Lucas décident de revenir pour être proche de leur famille et de leurs amis... Comment vont réagir leurs proches en les voyant..?

James Lafferty → Nathan Royal Scott

Bethany Joy Galleoti → Haley James Scott

Jackson Brundage → James Lucas Scott

Shantel Van Shantel → Quinn James

Robert Burkley → Clay Evans

Sophia Bush → Brooke Peneloppe Davis

Austin Nichols → Julian Backer

Hilarie Burton → Peyton Sawyer Scott

Chad Michael Murray → Lucas Eugène Scott

Sawyer Scott

**Chapitre 1:** Les retrouvailles

Il était encore très tôt à Tree Hill, Brooke se réveilla et embrassa Julian encore endormis, elle se leva et prit direction de la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour cette journée qui allait s'annoncer bien rempli pour elle, comme tout les jours mais en ce moment elle prépare la nouvelle collection de sa marque et cela lui demande beaucoup de travail. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle fut enfin prête et sortit de la salle de bain, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et vit que Julian dormait encore, ce qui la fit sourire, elle prit donc du papier et un crayon.

_Mon ptit coeur tu dormais quand je suis partie_

_Je t'aime bonne journée _

_à ce soir..._

Elle posa le mot sur le bar et partit en direction du son magasin.

Du côté des Scott, Haley et Nathan dormaient passiblement jusqu'à ce que... Jamie arrive dans la chambre...

**Jamies:** « _Papa, il fait beau debout, on va jouer au basket _» dit-il en s'asseyant sur son père, ce qui fit sourire Haley, qui se réveilla, elle fit un bisou sur la joue de son fils et embrassa son mari qui commençait à se réveiller.

**Nathan:** « _Jamie mais quelle heure est-il..?_ » demandais je en ouvrant enfin x) ses yeux.

**Papa:** « _Je sais pas, mais il fait beau, y'a du soleil et tout allez lèves toi!_ » dit-il en tirant son père par la main et en descendant du lit, Nathan embrassa Haley et descendit donc du lit. Il partit dans la salle de bain enfiler un maillot et un short de sport, il revient dans la chambre

**Nathan:** « _Hey mon coeur, bonne matinée à toi, je vais aller me faire battre par le petit monstre, fais attention à toi et à la future mini Haley_ » dit-il en souriant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme

**Haley:** « _ Bonne journée à toi aussi et pour le bébé, je veux pas le dire toute suite enfin tu comprends je préfère attendre... et au faite comment tu sais que ça sera une fille? _» demanda t-elle en regardant Nathan

**Nathan:** « _T'en fait pas je dirais rien toute suite, et je le sais, je suis devin.._. » dit-il en riant « _Je t'aime_ » dit-il en allant rejoindre son fils, ils partirent donc sur le terrain près du fleuve. Haley en profita donc pour s'occuper d'elle et pour faire à manger pour le retour de sa petite famille …

Du côté de LA, Lucas, Peyton et la petite Sawyer étaient partit depuis plus de trois heures de leur ancienne maison, ils étaient dans leur voiture en direction de Tree Hill, Lucas était au volant, il régnait un silence pesant, au bout d'un moment Peyton parla.

**Peyton:** « _Lucas... Je pense que ça va nous faire du bien de retourner à Tree Hill, pour oublier cette histoire..._ » dit-elle en regardant Lucas, il jetta un bref coup d'oeil à Peyton...

**Lucas**: « _Ouai enfin si je reviens à Tree Hill c'est parce que tout le monde me manque, Haley, Nathan, Jamie.._. »

**Peyton:** « _.. et Brooke.._ » dit-elle en lui coupant la parole « .. On le sait tout les deux elle te manque... » dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre, Lucas soupirant

**Lucas:** « _Arrêtes toute suite, je suis mariée et avec toi et j'ai une petite fille avec toi...et c'est pas à toi de me faire des reproches là_ » dit-il en haussant le ton, Peyton regardait toujours par la vitre et s'endormit dans un silence. Au bout de quelques heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à Tree Hill, il était midi, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter chez Nathan & Haley avant de passer chez eux. Arrivée devant la porte, Peyton portait la petite Sawyer, et Lucas frappa, ils attendirent qu'on leur ouvre. Haley qui était en train de cuisiner, se précipita pour aller ouvrir et resta bouche bée en voyant son meilleur ami et sa petite famille.

**Haley:** « _Oh mon dieu Lucas, tu m'as tellement manqué _» dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, puis elle prit Peyton dans ses bras et regarda la petite Sawyer et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. « _Je suis ravie de vous voir, vous m'avez manqué, entrez, les garçons sont au terrain, ils vont pas tarder_ » dit-elle en souriant. Ils allèrent dans le sallon et discutèrent en attendant les garçons.

Pendant ce temps là Brooke était au magasin en train de travailler sur ces croquis pour sa nouvelle collection, quelqu'un entra dans le magasin, Brooke leva donc la tête pour voir qui c'était. Elle vit Julian, elle lui souria

**Julian:** « _Miss Davis, tu ne m'as pas réveillé_ » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, il l'embrassa tendrement.

**Brooke: **« _Je sais mais tu dormais tellement bien, je voulais pas te réveiller mais en tout cas je suis ravie de te voir!_ » dit-elle en souriant, Julian s'installa dans le canapé qui se trouvait dans la boutique pendant que Brooke dessinait toujours. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, Julian se leva donc et partit décrocher.

**Julian:** « _Clos Over Bros, j'écoute..?_ »

**Haley: **« _Hey, Julian...? C'esy Haley, tu vas bien? »_

**Julian:** « _Oh salut Haley, oui je vais bien et toi..?_ »

**Haley:** « _ Je vais bien aussi, je voulais vous inviter ce midi avec Brooke à la maison, j'ai une surprise _» dit-elle en riant légèrement, Julian demanda donc à Brooke et celle ci accepta avec joie.

**Julian:** « _Et bien Brooke est ok et moi aussi donc a tout à l'heure _»

**Haley:** « _A toute à l'heure bisous_ ». Ils raccrochèrent tout les deux, Julian se mit à côté de Brooke pour la regarder dessiner, il pouvait passer des heures à la regarder faire.

Chez les Scott, Peyton et Haley préparent ensemble le repas pour le midi tandis que Lucas regardait un match de basket dans le salon avec la petite Sawyer dans les bras. Haley entendit la voiture de Nathan arriver, elle dit à Peyton de se mettre dans le salon pour faire une surprise. Jamie & Nathan entrèrent donc dans la maison

**Jamie:** « _Maman, j'ai battu papa_ » dit-il fièrement, ce qui fit rire Haley.

**Haley:** « _Je suis fière de toi _» dit-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux de son fils, elle embrassa Nathan « _Et de toi aussi hein _» dit-elle en se serrant contre lui, «_ Les garçons, j'ai une surprise pour vous dans le salon, allez voir_ ». Jamie partit en courant dans le salon suivit par Nathan.

**Jamie:** « _Tonton Lucaaaaaaaaaassssssss _» dit-il en courant dans les bras de son oncle, Nathan souria et alla prendre Peyton dans ses bras.

**Nathan:** « _Ohh vous m'avez tellement manqué c'est dingue_ » dit-il en serrant son frère dans ses bras. « _Petit frère tu m'as pas dit que tu venais mais ça me fait super plaisir... mais au faite elle est ou ma magnifique filleul..?_ » demanda t-il en souriant

**Lucas:** « _Vous m'avez tellement manqué aussi et je suis ravie d'être là et ta nièce est dans son landeau_ » répondit-il en montrant le berceau du doigt, Nathan s'approcha donc.

**Nathan:** « _Ooh magnifique tout comme son oncle hein_ » dit-il en riant. Peyton se mit à rire ainsi que Lucas et Haley.

**Lucas:** « _Et bien quelle modestie _» dit-il en tapant Nathan sur l'épaule. A ce même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Haley se déplaça à la porte et ouvrit, c'était Julian & Brooke

**Haley:** « _Pile à l'heure, entrez, j'ai une surprise dans le salon_ » dit-elle en souriant grandement, elle fit la bise à Brooke et Julian, ils allèrent en direction du salon

**Brooke:** « _Coucou miss James x) tu sais j'adore les surprises_ » dit-elle en allant dans le salon, ils entrèrent tout les trois dans le salon, Brooke fut surprise et sera sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, Julian fit une accolade amical à Lucas et salua le petit Jamie et Nathan puis Brooke salua à son tour Lucas. Ils mangèrent donc tous ensemble chez Haley et Nathan et se racontèrent leurs petites histoires,

**Brooke: **« _Je dois vous dire quelque chose... enfin on_ » dit-elle en souriant, elle montra fièrement sa bague de fiançialle. « _On a prévu de se marier cette année..._ » dit-elle en souriant, Haley et Nathan sourirent quand à Peyton elle regarda Lucas, tout le monde les félicita leur tour...Ils terminèrent le repas en parlant du bon vieux temps et de leurs vies à tous. A la fin du repas, Brooke et Julian repartirent pour la boutique, Lucas quand à lui proposa à Nathan et Jamie de faire une partie de Basket sur le vieux terrain près du fleuve, quand à Peyton et Haley, elles partirent avec Sawyer au label pour que Haley montre ses nouvelles chansons à Peyton...

Au terrain, Nathan, Jamie et Lucas étaient en train de faire un petit match tout les trois, bien sur les garçons laissèrent gagner le petit Jamie. Nathan et Lucas s'assirent sur la table qui se trouvait là..

Nathan: « _Alors petit frère comment ça va à LA...?_ » demanda t-il en regardant son frère.

**Lucas:** « _ Et bien... ça va enfin … non rien ne va... j'ai fais une erreur en me mariant..._ » Nathan, le regarda choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Nathan: « _Comment ça..? Enfin tu aimes Peyton..?_ »

**Lucas:** « _Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore un peu mais pas de la même manière... mais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à LA... et tu sais, la vie nous fait parfois quelques horreurs..._ » dit-il dans ses pensées.

**Nathan:** « _ Racontes moi tout, tu sais tu peux compter sur moi, je suis ton petit frère, je serais toujours là pour toi et ça tu peux en être sur..._ »

**Lucas:** « _ Je sais mais en ce moment, j'ai pas la tête à ça enfaite, j'ai envie de faire le vide dans ma tête et juste profiter de ma famille et après on verra ce que ça donne.._. » dit-il en se levant et en allant jouer avec le petit Jamie. Nathan, les regarda jouer un « un contre un ».

Au même moment au label, Haley se mit au micro pour chanter sa chanson, « Quicksand » à Peyton et aussi pour Sawyer même si celle ci dormait profondément dans son coufin. Peyton écouta Haley chanter, elle était bluffé car cette chanson était vraiment superbe, Peyton applaudit Haley.

**Peyton:** « _C'est génial, vraiment je l'adore cette chanson _» dit-elle en prenant Haley dans ses bras, «_ Tu vas faire un carton avec cette chanson... _»

**Haley:** «_ Mercii beaucoup, je suis contente que tu l'aimes en tout cas, parce qu'elle me plait énormément et je pense que ça va être le premier single.._ » dit- elle en souriant « _Et au faite avec Lucas ça va..?_ » demanda t-elle en regardant son amie.

**Peyton:** « _Mmm... Haley, si je te confie un secret, tu le garde pour toi..? J'ai fait une erreur à LA... j'ai trompé Lucas... _» dit-elle en la regardant, Haley la regarda ne sachant quoi dire... Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

**Haley:** « _Mais... enfin Peyton qu'est ce qu'il ta pris? Tu es mariée comment tu as pu faire ça à Lucas.? Je comprends pourquoi c'est tendu entre vous.. _» dit-elle en la regardant « _Et puis Sawyer... tu as pensé à elle, c'est votre fille, tu es mariée à un garçon génial et toi tu vas voir ailleur..._ »

**Peyton:** « _Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit mais tu sais Lucas et moi c'est plus pareil, depuis qu'on est marié tout à changer... C'était un soir je me sentais seule et voilà.. j'ai fais une erreur, j'aime Lucas plus que tout mais j'ai fais une erreur tout simplement et lui, et bien, il ne m'aime pas comme avant..._ » dit-elle en la regardant... Elle prit Sawyer dans ses bras …

**Haley: **« _Dit pas ça... Allez vient, on rentre, je vais te déposer chez toi enfin... chez vous... _» dit-elle en se levant et en partant à la voiture. Haley déposa donc Peyton et Sawyer dans leur maison et Haley rentra chez elle, où elle retrouva Nathan et Jamie dans le salon, Lucas les avait déposé avant de partir...

Du côté de Brooke et Julian, Brooke était encore à la boutique en train de dessiner ses prochains croquis, Julian était quand à lui rentré chez eux pour travailler sur un projet film qu'il venait de découvrir... Brooke allait bientôt fermer le magasin, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir

**Brooke:** « _On va fermer _» dit-elle toujours les yeux river sur son croquis, elle leva la tête et vis Lucas.

**Lucas:** « _Même pour moi..?_ » demanda t-il en souriant

**Brooke:** « _Bien sur que non, c'est ouvert pour toi..._ » dit-elle en se levant

**Lucas:** « _Tu m'as manqué Brooke... _» dit-il en la regardant, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé,

**Brooke:** « _toi aussi tu m'as manqué, tu es sur que tout va bien..?_ » demanda t-elle en le regardant, « Je sais pas tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette... »

**Lucas:** « _Mmmm... longue histoire, mais t'en fais pas ça va bien, c'est pas important. _» dit-il en la regardant, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle le sera contre lui.

**Brooke: **« _Lucas... que se passe t-il..? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton amie... _»

**Lucas:** « _J 'ai fais une erreur et je suis seul complétement seul... _» dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. « _Je ferrais mieux d'y aller... Je fais n'importe quoi de ma vie, je pense que j'ai besoin de calme.._ » dit-il en la regardant

**Brooke:** «_ Lucas... appelles moi je suis là si tu as besoin..._ » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, Lucas la regarda et partit du magasin pour rentrer chez lui...


End file.
